1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical fiber components, and more particularly to shaped optical elements that manipulate light entering or exiting the terminal end of an optical fiber.
2. Technical Background
Coupling a beam of light (photons) into or out of an optical fiber is required when devices are introduced into the optical path of light propagating along optical fibers. Mode field mismatch, coupling efficiency, and back-reflections must be considered when such coupling is required.
Providing an economical and easily used method for coupling of light guided by optical fibers or light propagating unguided in free space or bulk optics has presented a challenge in the past. In photonic devices such as isolators, circulators, and thin film filters, it is often necessary for light to exit a first optical fiber and pass into an optical medium where the light is acted upon, and then couple the light back into a second optical fiber. The use of individual microlenses and methods such as polishing or melting the fiber ends has not provided as simple, efficient, and economical an approach as desired for coupling light at the terminal end of an optical fiber, particularly into or out of free space and bulk optics.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an optical element to couple light into and out of the terminal end of an optical fiber which will function effectively, is highly reproducible, and can be manufactured at a low cost.
The present invention is directed to optical components and a method for making optical components in which a shaped optical element is formed on or closely adjacent to the terminal end of an optical fiber, and particularly one which may be shaped in situ to form an optical element or surface to provide a desired performance or functionality in manipulating the light beam exiting or entering the optical fiber.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the devices, methods, apparatus, and compositions particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes an optical waveguide having a terminal end and an optical element adhered to the optical waveguide. The optical element has a shaped optical surface on its distal face, opposing the optical fiber.
In another aspect, the invention includes an optical waveguide component which includes an optical fiber having a terminal end which provides a port for photons guided through the optical fiber, and a sol-gel optical element attached to the optical fiber. The sol-gel optical element optically manipulates the photons guided through the optical fiber upon exiting or entering the optical fiber.
An additional aspect of the invention comprises a method for making an optical fiber component which includes adhering a viscous liquid precursor to the terminal end of the optical fiber, partially curing the precursor to form a deformable plastic solid optical element, shaping the deformable optical element into a shaped deformable plastic solid having an optical element shape, and fully curing the deformable plastic solid into a fully cured nondeformable solid optical element.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention. The invention includes both the devices made by the methods described herein, and the methods used to make those devices.